fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 4/వరల్డ్స్ కలయిక
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE UNDER 13, EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE TO BE 13 TO SIGN UP FOR WIKIA ANYWAY Fighters of Lapis 4/వరల్డ్స్ కలయిక is the fourth installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. This one will be combining elements from all of the Lapis games. Not much else is known at the moment. The roster will be starting from scratch again and there will about more or less the same amount of characters there was in Fighters of Lapis 3. Tabuu will not be the main villian, a character named the Fusionist will. Gameplay Similar to the first and second game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, Reactor of Darkness, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, King Candy's Fungeon and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. Reactor of Darkness focuses on the final days of the Lapisverse. It is a little long. Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certian characters. At the end, you face off Landshark or Greg. Classic pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Master and Crazy hand at the end. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. City Trial is a large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. There will probably be around 30 cups. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. It features it's own overworld and aside from dating, has shops which you can purchase Synthesis items. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "Reactor of Darkness" or obtained through doing certain things. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achivements. It's also where items are stored. King Candy's Fungeon, a unlockable mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Opening All of the starter characters fall down into a white void while Madeon - Finale (Netsky Remix) plays, and then at 1:26 they fall up into Battlefield and Mario, Pit, Dipper and Mabel, and Zak start fighting each other. Story Reactor of Darkness The Lapis universe has been brought back... but how? Mario and the others try to find out while dealing with a character named the Fusionist that is fusing several things together and their own dark sides. Now found here! Starting Characters There will be a total of 60. total count 53/60 Unlockable Characters 6/??? Stages New Starting Stages New Unlockable Stages Returning from 1-3 Enemies Bosses Story Cups Championship Cups In order to fight in these cups, all the characters participating in it will have to have been unlocked before hand. Character Icons Category:Mario Series Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Peira and Sheyna Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Baby Waffles Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Kid Icarus Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Gravity Falls Category:Megaman Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:King of Fighters Category:AVGN Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Series